Wen die Dunkelheit auf die Sonne Trifft
by ChesireCatHeba
Summary: Catboy yami ist gerade so groß wie eine normale hauskatze und lebt bei sein halter Ryou Bakura und genisst ein gutes leben aber was passiert wen noch was dazu kommt?Monarchshipping, Deathshipping, mprg shonenai
1. Chapter 1

chibi: soo yugioh is not mine sadly

atemu: and?

chibi: yeha yeah its yaoi dont lik it dont read get it? and it will have mprg so sue me and its my first monarchshipping

Kapitel 1:Wenn der Schatten sein Herz schlagen fühlt

Yami, ein 2 Jähriger Catboy der nicht größer war als eine Hauskatze, lag faul auf der Fensterbank herum und ließ sich die sonne seine blasse Haut scheinen. Er öffnete seine rubinroten Augen und schaute aus dem Fenster, er streckte sich und sprang herunter. Er hatte eine sternförmige Stachelfrisur, die dreifarbig war: an den Spitzen waren sie blutrot und wurden dann zu einem tiefen nachtschwarz. Er hatte blitzförmige Strähnen, die goldfarben warem und irgendwie königlich wirkten. Einige davon wiederstrebten der Erdanziehungskraft und ragten steil nach oben. Sein Körperbau war schlank, nur teilweise muskulös und seine Haut blass wie der Mond. Sein Gesicht war edel geformt und zeigte eine gewisse Weise von Respekt genau wie seine scharfen, rubinroten Augen.

Sein Besitzer Ryou hingegen hatte eine Sanftheit im Gesicht, die es kaum gab: seine großen, unschuldigen, schokoaldenbraunen Augen landeten auf seinem kleinen Kater. Seine Haare waren schneeweiß. Er nahm seinen kleinen Kater hoch und setze sich mit ihm auf die Couch und kraulte ihn hinter dessen schwarzen Ohren "Na mein kleiner Wilder, wieder genug gesonnt und holst dir deine Streicheleinheiten?", fragte er sanft und Yami maunzte ihn schnurrend an. Ryou musste kichern, war sein Kater doch seltsam und manchmal launisch, aber wenn er in Schmuselaune war, war er richtig lieb und die Momente genoss er.

nach der ausgiebigen Schmuseeinheit setze Ryou seinen kleinen Catboy ab und machte sich und ihm was zu essen. "Hör mal Yami, ich gehe heute Abend mit Marik aus. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Endlich hat er mich mal um ein Date gefragt... Ich hatte die Hoffnung ja schon aufgegeben!", sagte er glücklich und Yami sah ihn nur zufrieden an. /Wurde auch Zeit dass der Dussel ihn fragt./ und fing an seine Hand abzulecken und sah Ryou weiter zu. "Er wird um 6 hierher kommen und holt mich ab...", sagte er laut und Yami gähnte ihn teilnahmlos an. "Yami, was ziehe ich nur an?" Yami´s schwarzer Katzenschwanz zucke kurz auf und er legte sich breit auf den Boden hin. /Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe meine Sachen und du deine, also intressiert mich das nicht wirklich./ Ryou stellte Yami´s Napf auf dem Boden ab, worauf der Katzenjunge drauf zu lief und dankend maute. /Endlich ich dachte, ich muss verhungern!/ und aß gierig sein Essen. Ryou schüttelte nur den Kopf über seinen kleinen Catboy. "Du bist wirklich wie der Name sagt ne kleine Dunkelheit... Na ja, aber trozdem bist du lieb." und belächelte Yami´s Verhalten, dieser fraß in Ruhe weiter bis er satt war und fing an, sich sauber zu lecken /Mhhh... Das war lecker und jetzt wieder sonnen gehen!/ Er lief mit seinen kruzen Beinen wieder zur Fensterbank, nahm Anlauf, sprang hinauf und legte sich dort auf die Felldecke, die extra für ihn da war zum sonnen. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich die Sonne auf seinen Bauch schneinen. /Das ist wirklich ein gutes Leben hier./, schnurrte er und schlief ein.

Am Abend machte sich Ryou hastig fertig, ging schnell duschen, machte seine Haare, zog abertausende von Outfits an und vergrub den armen Yami in einem Berg von Klamotten. Dann auf einmal klingelte es, während Ryou hinlief versuchte sich der arme Neko aus den Klamotten zu befreien. /Verdammt, warum müssen Menschenklamotten so schwer sein!/, mautze er wütend und hörte dann eine fremde Stimme. Sofort lief er dorthin und schaute den Neuankömmling finster an und fauchte. Der Plantinblonde lachte auf und seine scharfen Lavendelaugen sahen Yami amüsiert an. "Du hast nicht gelogen, dass dein Catboy uns anfaucht. Und es ist wirklich ok, dass er solange hier bleibt?" Ryou war leicht rot und nickte. "Aber natürlich, Yami wird ihm nichts tun, er ist zwar manchmal sehr mürrisch, aber dennoch ganz lieb." Yami verstand nicht, was sein Besitzer und der Eindringling da besprachen, aebr es gefiel ihm nicht und er fauchte abermals bis er ein weiteres Fauchen hörte, nur etwas tiefer. /Was zum Teufel...!/ Er sah, wie mMrik aus seiner Jacke ein weiteren Catboy herausholte. Eine Kopie seiner Selbst, nur muskelöser und braungebrannt wie sein Besitzer. Statt rubinroten Augen hatte er weinrote Augen und sein Haarenden waren ebenso weinrot. Zwei Blicke trafen sich und beide Augen weiteten sich.

Die erste Reaktion von Yami war, die Ohren anzulegen und schnell das Weite suchen. Der andere Fremde hingegen spitze die Ohren und befreite sich und schoss hinter Yami her. Ryou und Marik schüttelten lächelnd die Köpfe. "Komm wir gehen, das geht bestimmt gut aus mit den beiden." Marik nickte und schnell waren sie weg.

Yami war unter Ryou´s Bett gekrochen und beobachtete den Neuen von da und knurrte auf, jedes mal wenn er vorbei ging. Atemu, so hieß er, amüsierte sich über das Verhalten, überhaupt fand er es lustig, dass es eine Kopie von ihm gab und dennoch war dieser in seinen Augen zierlicher und hübscher als er. /Komm raus, komm raus wo immer du bist und lass uns spielen!/ Yami verderehte genervt die Augen. /Blödmann.../ Yami versteckte sich weiter unter dem Bett und sah, wie Atemu die Wohnung untersuchte und dann wie er sich mitten im Wohnzimmer breit hinlegte als wäre er hier der Pharao. Schnaubend kam Yami ein Stück unter dem Bett hervor und als gerade das Mondlicht auf Atemu fiel, sah man die edlen konturen von dem Anderen und das ließ Yami eine heftige Röte ins Gesicht schießen. /...Mann... Eigentlich-... NEIN!... Das ist mein Revier!/ Er wollte auf den Anderen zugengen und ihm sagen, dass dies sein Revier ist, aber dann spürte Yami etwas, was er schon lange nicht merh gespürt hatte. Sein Herz fing an laut zu schlagen, das tat es nur einmal bisher: als Ryou ihn mitgenommen zu sich nach Hause mitgenommen hatte, zu seinem neuen Revier und sich immer lieb um ihn kümmerte und jetzt? Was sollte das jetzt? Es verwirrte den jungen Catboy sehr und er entschloss sich, erst mal unter dem Bett liegen zu bleiben.


	2. Kapitel 2:Wenn der Pharao den Schatten z

Kapitel 2:Wenn der Pharao den Schatten zähmen will

Der 3-jährige Catboy Atemu lag immer noch auf dem Boden, als ob ihm da alles gehörte und amüsierte sich köstlich, wie der Andere reagierte, aber fand auch gleichzeitig wie schön er ist. Er würde den Kleinen gerne mehr kennelernen, aber dieser versteckte sich ja unter dem Bett. Yami beobachtet den Neuling genau. /Macht der sich einfach in meinem Revier breit... Na warte.../, dachte der dunklere Neko von den beiden und schlich sich in den Schatten rein und war so näher an dem anderen Neko. Atemu roch den Anderen. /Mhh, mal sehen wo er...?/ Doch als er sich umschaute endecke er nichts, nur den großen Schatten des Sessels. Er rollte einmal mit den Augen und ging auf den Schatten zu und bekamm eine von Yami geklatscht. Wütend darüber wie sich der andere ihm gegenüber verhielt, sprang er in den Schatten hinein und versuchte den Anderen dort zu finden, aber irgendwie schlug er immer ins Leere. Amüsiert darüber schaute Yami Atemu dabei zu, wie dieser immer wieder ins Leere schlug. /Trottel... Hat er nicht gelernt, dass Schatten nicht gezähmt werden könnnen?/ Atemu schlug noch fünf weitere Minuten in den Schatten, aber der Andere war wie durch Zauberei verschwunden. /Verflucht... Wo steckt er, verdammt?!/ Ärgerlich legte er sich wieder mitten im Raum hin und Yami konnte nicht anders als über den Anderen zu kichern. /Oh Gott, das zu gut... Wie er ins Leere geschlagen hat ohne mich zu erwischen!/, und er kichtete etwas lauter. Atemus Ohren zucken dabei leicht auf und er grinste. /Jetzt habe ich dich!/ Er sprang auf und schlich sich zu dem kichernden Geräusch. Yami hörte aprut auf zu kichern, als er sah, dass Atemu nicht mehr mitten im Raum lag und sich ausruhte. /Wo ist er?/ Er stand auf und beugte sich etwas vor, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahm, sofort stand Yami mit aufgerissenen Augen auf und verkroch sich mehr in den Schatten, denn Atemu streifte kurz seinen Katzenschwanz und zog Yami so ein paar Haare raus. Yami fauchte auf wegen dem kurzen Schmerz und schaute mit sauren, roten Augen auf Atemu. Dieser grinste nur. "Ha! Hab ich dich!", und versuchte erneut nach Yami zu greifen, doch dieser bewegte sich nur wenige Millimenter weg und Atemu knallte ins Leere. Yami grinste fies während Atemu vorsichtig den Boden abtastete. "Wie kann das sein...?" Rote Augen zeigten sich im Schatten als Yami die Augen öffnete und Atemu starrte in sie hinein. "Tja, wenn der kleine Pharao sich mit den Schatten anlegt, geht der Schatten in die Schatten zurück und ärgert dich." Atemu knurrte bedrohlich auf und erwischte nun endlich den Schwanz von Yami. Dieser maunzte laut auf und versuchte weg zu kommen, aber Atemu hielt ihn fest und zog ihn mit ins Licht. "Kein Entkommen, kleine Dunkelhiet. Jetzt habe ich dich und werde dich mal ausgiebig betrachten." Yami fauchte ihn böse an und krallte sich am Boden fest und hinterließ so ein paar Kratzspuren. Atemu intressierte das wenig und so setzte er sich bequem hin und zog Yami an sich heran. Da Yami aber nicht mitmacht, versuchte er Atemu eine zu scheuern, aber dieser fing dessen Handgelenk geschickt ab und pinnte ihn jetzt auf den Boden und schnupperte ihn ab, was mit einem lauten Fauchen von Yami quittiert wurde, doch Atemu ließ sich dadurch nicht stören. "Was für einen intressanten und süßen Geruch du an dir trägst!" Yami grummelte und Atemu beugte sich herunter um mehr herauszufinden, aber nun reichte es Yami und er trat zwischen Atemus Beine. Dieser maunzte laut auf vor Schmerz und ließ Yami kurz los und Yami war dabei weg zu rennen als Atemu sich wieder zusamneraffte und auf den rücken von Yami sprang. "Mann bist du fresch. Kein Wunder dass dein name Yami ist, kleine Dunkelheit. Du bist wie sie.", schnurrte er und Yami fauchte nur. "Ja und was geht dich das an?!", grollte er und Atemu legte sich in seiner ganzen Länge auf ihn. "Wir beide werden mehr miteiander zu tun haben als dir lieb ist, da unsere beiden Besitzer sich sehr gerne haben und wenn das so bleibt... Hehehe!" Er grinste und Yami fluchte. "Nie im Leben!", und schubste den anderen endlich von sich herunter und rannte weg, aber Atemu war dicht hinter ihm und jagte ihn durch die ganze Wohnung.

Yami sprang das Regal mit den vielen Büchern hoch und kam leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht, weil das eine Buch kippte und da er nicht wieder runter wollte, sprang er zum nächsten Buch. Das Buch was drohte herunter zufallen, hielt kurz inne und er sah, dass Atemu ihm folgte wollte. Er grinste diesen an und gab dem Buch noch einen Schubs, das aus dem Regal fiel und dann auf Atemu zu raste. Atemu konnte gerade noch so ausweichen und sprang nun hinterher und hielt sich an dem anderen Buch fest, das nun auch drohte runterzufallen und anstatt schnell auf ein Anderes zu springen half Yami nach und schob mit aller Kraft das Buch samt Atemu herunter. "Das ist unfair!", schrie Atemu von unten nach oben, doch Yami streckte ihm nur frech die Zunge raus und sprang auf ein anderes Regal und dann immer höher bis es nicht mehr weiter ging. Atemu gab natürlich nicht auf und sprang nun auf das nächste Buch und versuchte Yami zu verfolgen und war nur noch ein Regal von ihm entfernt. Yami schlitze seine Augen und legte seine Ohren an, während er ihn anfauchte. "Bleib wo du bist!", knurrte er, doch Atemu grinste. "Und dann? Wirfst du mir noch ein Buch auf den Kopf?", lachte er laut los und Yami schaute nur sauer. "Was willst du überhauptvon mir?! Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?" Atemu schüttelte grinsed den Kopf. "Nö, ich finde das ganz lustig dich durch die Gegend zu jagen." Yami rollte erneut seine Augen. "Geh und jag irgendwelche Katzenweiber anstatt mich... Obwohl: wir wollen ja nicht noch mehr Trottel wie dich zur Welt bringen." Bei der Aussage zuckte Atemus Augenbraue nach oben und seine Mundwinkel gingen tief runter. "Du hats ein ganz schön freches Mundwerk, kleine Dunkelheit! Es wird Zeit dich zu zähmen!" Damit sprang er auf Yami zu, doch dieser sprang elegant auf den Boden zu und landete dort sanft auf Katzenart auf seine Füßen. Auch wenn er ein Catboy ist, so hatte er diese einzigartige Gabe auch. Er grinste von unten hoch zu Atemu, der ihn wütend ansah und streckte nochmal seine Zunge raus bevor er hüftschwingend Richtung Schlafzimmer ging und hielt dabei seinen Katzenschwanz mit seiner Hand und wirbelte ihn wie ein Lasso. "Tja, jetzt sitzt du wohl fest, Großer.", schnurrte er vergnügt und ging lachend weg.

Atemu sprang mit nur einem Satz herunter und folgte schleichend dem anderen Catboy und ohne Vorwarung pinnte er diesen wieder auf den boden. "Sag Entschuldigung!", knurrte er, doch Yami sah in eine andere Richtung. "Nö!", meinete er nur als wäre es das langweiligste auf der ganzen Welt und gähnte sogar, was Atemus Augenbraue wieder aufzucken ließ vor Wut und er Yami anfauchte, doch dieser zeigte nicht einen Hauch von Intresse daran. Auf einmal hörte man die Eingangstür und Ryou kam mit einem roten Gesicht herein. Marik küsste ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich. "Ich freue mich schon morgen auf unser nächstes Date.", raunte er Ryou ins Ohr und packte Atemu am Nacken, um diesen wieder sicher in seiner Jacke zu verstauen. "Dann bringe ich Atemu wieder her, damit er nicht so alleine ist." Ryou nickte. "Ja, das kannst du gerne machen.", sagte er glücklich und Marik stal ihm noch einen weiteren Kuss bevor er verschwand. Ryou ging auf Yami zu und nahm den kleinen Catboy auf den Arm und wirbelte ihn in der Luft herum. "Yami, er ist sooo- Ich kanns kaum in Worte fassen!", sagte er glücklich und blubberte den Catboy noch weiter zu. Dieser sah es amüsiert und war froh, dass sein Besitzer glücklich war, aber er freute sich nicht auf den nächsten Besuch von Atemu. /Der kann meinetwegen bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst, der Angeber!/ Ryou hielt Yami dicht an sich und kraulte ihn sanft hinter die Ohren ohne zu wissen, dass der Kleinere sich nicht auf den Anderen freute.


End file.
